Destined Star
by Celestial Moon Warrior
Summary: A legend said " A princess with the power of star will defeat the devil from darkness with the aid of the moon prince. Follow the life of the princess, we will have a story full of adventures,dramas,lost identity and of course romance.
1. Chapter 1: The prophecy

**DESTINED STAR**

**Chap 1: The prophecy**

Once upon a time, there was a tranquil and beautiful country name Starlight Kingdom ruled by the royal Kinomoto family for many generations. Even before the kingdom was beginning to take shape, an ancient prophecy was to pass by tradition from one generation to another predicted by the best mage and prophet ever in the world.

_A princess yet a warrior will be born blessed by the protection and power of stars. By the shine of the brightest star, she will bring light of hope that guide the world to eternal peace, free from the grasp of devil from darkness. With the aid of a prince treasured by the illuminant moon will come to her to defeat the force of evil. The princess will have a five-point glowing star insignia proved her as a princess of stars, their favorite daughter._

As the time flew, the people and devil's anxiety was growing. Until the time King Fujikata Kinomoto and his wife Nadeshiko Kinomoto, formerly known as Nadeshiko Amamiya, Daughter of count Masaki Amamiya ruled .When the queen found pregnant for the second time after the five-years-old crown prince, thousands of shooting stars appear suddenly in the had thought the legend has come true. The people in the country delighted to celebrate for the better future for the the plan of dominate the Earth. Every single moment in pregnancy, the queen had visited by assassinations from the Dark side to destroy her and the unborn baby. But her family and her people always ready to protect the queen they loved. With the protection and love queen Nadeshiko and her unborn child' safety always were first priority in spite of the darkness's nine months and ten days, the queen finally gave birth to the princess. Only closest friends and members of royal family knew about the birth of newborn princess. The princess was born at midnight when the first second of the April 1st came. The stars in the sky shone their brightest light brighten the people's hope and wash away the threat of darkness.

**_Fifteen years have elapsed:_**

The Darkness never gave up, its attack continued growing. The Starlight kingdom and Kinomoto royal family always one of main targets to get rid of in the way to their goal. But thanks to the union of countries- the Light side, Earth remains safe and sound. The Light side is where to gather best warriors, fighters, mages, magicians, sorcerers, sorceresses,…around the world together with the same purpose protect their world. Ones of the best of the best in the Light side are the crown prince Touya Kinomoto and the High sorceress of the Starlight kingdom. Rumors said as long as they always fight side by side with the Light side, the Darkness force never dream of rule the Earth.

Touya Kinomoto is a good-looking, calm but playful twenty-years-old excellent warrior and the crown prince of Starlight kingdom. He was sought-after by many old many women because of the short raven hair and a pair of mysterious brown eyes. But he only has his eyes on his fiancée, the beautiful, graceful princess Kaho Mizuki of the Eclipse kingdom,they made a nice couple. Princess Kaho Mizuki is the crown princess to Eclipse kingdom, neighbour country of Starlight kingdom. She was the daughter of King Kenzie Mizuki and Queen Layla Mizuki, the inheritance of their kindness, manner, intelligence and look. She had a long, straight reddish-brown hair from her mother and dark shade of blazing red eyes from her father. She was a talented magician, one of few peole can drawn power from the moon.


	2. Chapter 2: True identity

**Chap 2: The Princess and the High sorceress. True identity?**

It was a beautiful day, the sun was setting, the wind was blowing gently. In the Starlight kingdom royal garden, birds were singing on the trees, the flowers were blooming at their full-bloomed, it was all nice and quiet until.

" Tomoyo ! Tomoyo ! Tomoyo ! Where the hell are you? Answer me." A sweet, melodic but irritated voice echoed in the royal garden.

"Here, I'm over here." A light giggle heard from a gorgeous girl sit under a cherry blossom tree. Take a look at this girl, we can see why so many boys had hearts in their eyes when they around her. The long middle-back dark shade of purple hair, twinkling amethyst eyes with snow white like skin girl always the interest of single guys. This girl was Tomoyo Kinomoto, fifteen years old princess of Starlight kingdom the exact replica of Queen Nadeshiko when she at this age, except her eyes. Instead she had the same eyes as Sonomi Daidouji, formerly known as Sonomi Amamiya the short brown with hints of purple hair woman daughter sister to queen Nadeshiko , aunt to the crown prince and the young princess. Much to the kingdom's disappointment and Darkness relief, she wasn't the legend princess as everyone had thought . When she was born there wasn't any insignia that show her she was the princess in the prophecy. But her kind,perceptive, mature, gentle nature had made her family and the country to be proud of have her as their princess.

"Mou, there you are. I was looking for you all of places in the castle and it was really big castle." Said a very mad girl catching her breath after a run around the castle. The Starlight castle wasn't just big it was enormous, it hard not to surprise when this girl run around it in a record time looking for her princess as it's usually take a normal person a week to explore all of rooms in the castle. " Next time whenever you go without me, please inform me first or my feet will be fall of my legs before I can even see you."

" Calm down ! Is that the way of the famous High sorceress in the Starlight kingdom should be behaving with her poor little princess, Sakura ? " Said a try to look innocent princess raising a hand in defense.

" And it's not the way of a princess should be acting in front of her best friend and guardian that protected her from some crazy maniac came from nowhere try to kill her every hour and looked for her in a huge castle, deer princess."Yelled a girl with steam from her ears.

"Touché. Okay okay, I got it. Sorry for worried you, I'm just sit here and relax . Is that a crime oh my great best friend and guardian?" Asked an amused princess, try to hide her laugher not success from her very very angry best friend.

"Quit that sarcasm of you right now Tomoyo. For your information princess, our so kind, intelligent queen had decided to hold a formal ball in the castle. All the noble from the Light invited." Huffed annoyed Sakura.

"Now look who is being sarcastic? May I asked why are you this mad, I meant I knew that you don't like this kind of party but I don't think it will make you angry like this? Is there something that I didn't know about angered you to this kind of mood? Asked a puzzle Tomoyo with a big question mark on her head.

"Because beside I have to wear a silly dress and same silly same smile all long night, I knew that in the ball like this of course the royal of every kingdom will be invited so He will be there. And your so nice, mother told me No more like commanded me not to refuse every single dance he ask me. Uh, just think about him make me mad, I only want to barbecue him with my fire magic, strangle him or at least storming on his feet like I always do to your brother when he calls me kaijuu(monster).But Queen Nadeshiko will have my head if I do those things to him. Ah he is so freaking annoying, persistent and a totally baka (idiot)!" Almost growled Sakura that seem to lose every patient in her.

" Ha ha ha ha ha… So that why, I should have known that only him can make you lose your temper. Aww come on, give the poor guy , everyone can see that he hopeless in love with you. He treats you so differently unlike all those fangirls of him, he's cold, composed, cold-hearted to anyone but to you he's a perfect gentleman and would do anything for you. You should be happy that a hot guy like that love you, my dear Kura-chan. Is it because he beat you every single match inmagic, hand combat, sword fight and other stuff ? Asked Tomoyo.

" Hey, he isn't beat me in every single match ,I tied with him in a magic competition last week! He isn't in love with me, he just want to annoyed the crap out of me. And eww, he isn't hot. Are you sure that there weren't any any assassin came in and put a spell that make become an idiot when I'm not here right? Asked a scared, panic, funny looking girl run around to check out the princess.

" Stop that, you're making me dizzy. It wasn't only me but it is the thought of every women in the world. And I tell you he's crazy in love you because you not only a great girl but the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, guys love you." Said Tomoyo .

"Are you sure that you didn't hit your head in anything hard Tomoyo? Because I'm not a beautiful girl like you, only you run after me and tell me how kawaii (cute) am I in every your designed outfit. Those crazy, idiotic boys bother me every second were some kind of disguised assassin from Darkness try to caught me off guard and find chance to hurt, kidnap and maybe kill you. Nobody distract me from my duty to protect you." Said a very determined girl with fire in her eyes raising a fist on the sky.

Tomoyo Kinomoto can only sign at the naivety of her best friend. Sakura Daidouji- the adopted daughter of her aunt after she had lost her child in an accident, her cousin is a type of girl that good at everything but when it comes to her own feelings and beauty she sure a naïve one. It 's hard to blame that every male came across her drooling, hearts beating fast at the sign of her. Sakura Daidouji was a renowned beauty of Starlight kingdom. She had a slender, curvy figure with pearl white skin. Her hair was so long that reach her hip, navy, silky in honey-brown color. There wer rosy, smooth like satin lips, pink blush cheeks adorned in her heart shaped face and not to add bonus a pair of dazzling sparkling deep emerald eyes. Not to mention she was a kind-hearted, compassionate, cheerful girl and the best sorceress of Starlight kingdom. All of that had won love and adoration from the people in Starlight kingdom and suitors from countries around the world. But she was too stubborn to see it. And now it's up to Tomoyo to play matchmaker, guide her best friend to the love of her life, she determine so.

"Hello,oh hello, Earth to Tomoyo! Are you here with me?" Waving a frantically hand in front of the spacing princess poor Sakura did't know about the evil scheme inside her princess mind.

Snapping out of the so called innocent plan, Tomoyo looked at the worried girl standing in front of her with such an innocent look." Oh sorry Kura-chan, I kinda lost. Whatcha you're talking about?"

"Uhm" Signed a very tired from speaking alone too much girl." Yeah, I kinda noticed that you didn't listen to any words I said. You even didn't have any over reaction when I said that I need a dress to that ball." Gulped a very nervous girl waiting for an explodent. And it came as quick as predicted.

" Whaaat ! My Kura-chan need a dress. Why didn't you said so in a first place. Quickly, we only have twenty eight and thirty minute to go. So much work and so much things to do but so little time. Come on you slowpoke what're you waiting for? We don't have time and I need to measure you. Don't even think of saying I've already measured since last week . You're a growing girl, Sakura. Think how much that you've grown since last week, we need to update your size usually."Said a natural born sprinter in the faraway ahead her victim uh model.

If you take a look at the High sorceress you will only see a confused girl with a big sweatdrop rolled on her head instead.

* * *

><p><em>Who is the fan of CCS will know how the storry go', it's not like that i have mistaked the position between Tomoyo and Sakura. it's has a purpose so don't yell at me and please continued reed it to know why okay ! I will update another chap at next weekend when i'm free and my parents let me . And you maybe have already know who is the guy Tomoyo and Sakura was talking about, it's so obviously. So the next chapter may promising a sweet romance between him and Sakura.<em>

_See you in the next chapters! . Alot of hugs and love. Read and review_


	3. Chapter 3: Complicated love story

**Chap 3: Complicated love story**

_The royal palace in Moonshine country:_

The handsome crown prince of the kingdom was staring aimlessly at the outside from the window in his royal chambers with the bored expression on his face. He was Li Xiao Lang or better known as Li Syaoran, the seven-teen-years old best sorcerer of the kingdom who can drawn power from the moon, proud heir to the Li royal family and the throne of Moonshine kingdom. Today was a beautiful day with such a nice weather. The morning was just dawning. The blue sky was bathed by the golden rays and clouds were dyed into different colors of the rising sun. But the young prince's mind didn't pay attention to the scenery but it wandered to his emerald-eyed beauty, Sakura Daidouji- the High sorceress of Starlight Kingdom. It was incredible the ways she make him acting like a lost silly lovesick puppy around her. Normally, It'd be the other way around. Being the respectful crown prince of a powerful and rich kingdom, not to mention number one heartthrob of the kingdom and one of best sorcerers in the world, he could have any girls he wanted but his heart already belonged to the exquisite auburn hair nymph. She was so different than the other girls he has ever met. Most female population swooning, blushing, stuttering just at the glimpse of his muscular, tall and tan figure with messy but sexy dark chocolate hair had bangs that fell down to his intense piercing amber eyes but not Sakura. In fact, she disliked him and often challenges him to some duel of magic, martial art, sword play and other stuff, not that he mind though. She was also like him, one of best magic users in the world and proficient in martial art, sword fight, archery,… She made a quite worthy opponent for him. Much to Sakura's annoyance and his ego, she never beat him in anything or sometimes they tied. His face softened at the thought of her, one of his rare smiles appeared on his face , she was so perfect and one day she will become his perfect future queen, he determined so despite her dislike toward him. She was pure, glamorous, benevolent, elegant but also a fierce, loyal and sometimes have a bad-tempered warrior of the Starlight kingdom. It was proved at their first met.

* _Flash back:_

_One year ago:_

Li Syaoran was walking at the hall of the Starlight royal castle on his way to the King and Queen' s throne room for their meeting to discuss the alliance between his kingdom and theirs with purpose strengthen the power of Light side. He looked around the castle had to admit it was as beautiful as his own palace. The castle was the great combination of masculine and feminine. Its walls were painted in silver white and ocean blue colors and some kind of flowers were hanged on them, the floor was covered by some red carpets . As too amazed by the design of the castle, he didn't notice a girl figure running down at the hall with a speed almost unheard of. The girl collided with him in the corridor and fell down by the impact of the collision. As he glaring at her, his breath caught on his throat by the sign of the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. The girl was wearing a plain but beautiful soft pink dress had some simple pale purple flowers embroidery fitted her curvy body amazingly . Her silky, long auburn hair was pulled in to a simple braid by a pink ribbon that shone in any light and the things caught his attention were her glimmering emerald eyes that seem to glow with their own light. The girl quickly rose to her feet and bowed to the guy she just crashed into and said apologetic " Sorry Sir, I was in a hurry and I didn't see you."

Li Syaoran always remembers and regrets the moment his idiotic mouth opened and said:" It's so obviously that you dumb girl always in your daydreaming and never watch wherever you're going. Next time be more carefully, _little girl."_

Suddenly, her emerald eyes flashed with anger and yelled in a high-bitch voice " I'm not a little girl, my name is Sakura Daidouji, you jerk. I was saying sorry to you earlier but now I'm taking it back. In fact I'm sorry that all of people in the planet I have to misfortune to running into a jerk like you." Stopping to take a breath, the girl glanced at the clock carved in gold hanging at the wall in front of her, a look of panic coming across her face " AAAHH ! I was so late, Tomoyo sure will kill me" Then the gir lran down to the hall with the speed of lightning, abandoned the guy she had just called the jerk in confusion and amusement.

Finally alone, prince Syaoran staring at the retreating figure of the beautiful girl and smiled a small smile "Strange girl but cute. Sakura Daidouji, beautiful name for a more beautiful girl." Then uncharacteristic, he continued walking with a smile, humming gently.

_End flash back._

After the accident, Sakura was shocked to find out that he was the crown prince of the Moonshine kingdom from the King and Queen. But that revelation didn't change her attitude toward him which Syaoran found it amusing. After the meeting, he was invited to stay at the castle for two weeks by the King and Queen. In those two weeks, he slowly from fell in love then head over heels in love with her. But because of the action of him when they first met , her feeling wasn't mutual. He signed deeply, all of his lifehe has ignored and brushed off all the women who fawned over him, he didn't know how to act toward a woman beside be cold, indifferent to them much less the only girl he loved. Because of her, he knew how to love, cherish and understand what it was to put someone else's life before his own, even have to sacrifice it. When his family knew the news, his four sisters Xiefa, Femei, Fanran, Fuutie has squealed and giggled like some crazy teenagers instead acting mature like their ages which now the oldest is in the early twenties but they always hyper like that. But the surprise was at his mother Li Yelan the current ruler of Moonshine after his father's death six years ago, she for the first time in many years has smiled which a full happiness smile and kissed his cheek in a serene, proud fashion and told him that she will happy if a lovely girl like Sakura become daughter-in-law. And why wouldn't she be happy? For years she didn't see him held any affection for anyone beside his family and relatives. She often worries that he would not marry. He would live alone and never know what love is. But it was seem that she didn't had to worry about it anymore.

A knock was heard outside his door, but Syaoran was too deep in thought to hear it. Then the door opened, a handsome man came in who can make many women faint just by his smile. He was tall, slim young man with a short navy-blue hair to match his deep sapphire eyes. He was Eriol Hiiragizawa the crown prince of magical Sunrise kingdom and the best sorcerer in his kingdom who can drawn power from the sun, cousin and best friend to Li Syaoran but they can be real rivals sometimes.

Snapping out of his thought of his cherry blossom, Syaoran glared at the blue hair boy heatedly "What're you doing here in my room without my permission, Eriol?

Unaffected by the famous Li glare that can make a brave person to tremble, fear for his or her dear life, Eriol answered calmly " I knocked your door earlier but judged from your action, I think I had just interrupted your daydream about our favorite Cherry blossom namely Sakura Daidouji. Tsk Tsk , I've never thought that this will come when the famous Li Syaoran too busy thinking about a girl to acknowledge his favorite cousin. The Moonshine's number one bachelor wants the only girl he can't have, poor you my cute little cousin.

"AAAHH. I told you not to call me that name. Why are you always torture me, Hiiragizawa?" A red face redder than tomato Syaoran growled.

"It's too fun for me to pass the opportunity to make fun of you. Don't you feel like whenever you tease Sakura?" That was true. Recently Syaoran has discovered his new hobby: Teasing Sakura. When she mad, her cheeks flushed in pink prettily and her emerald eyes were practically shooting sparks. His breath always caught in his throat at that beautiful vision she presented to him.

" Yo Syaoran. Eriol to Syaoran. Come back to Earth, man." A shout brought him out of his trance.

" WHAT? This is the second time you do this to me. Drop it before I kill you." Said startled and angry Syaoran.

" Yeah, I think that even you Eriol have to wise enough not to disturb him when he was daydreaming about his sweet Sakura". Said a soft feminine voice from the door. That voice belonged to Li Meiling daughter of count Li Zuan Xin and countess Li Meiyu , cousin to Syaoran and Eriol. They said that beauty run in the blood of Li, It wasn't wrong. Meiling was also an extremely beautiful girl with long shiny black was pulled into two buns on both side of her head with the rest of her hair flowing down a little past her shoulders and her eyes were unusual red like rubies.

"Hello Meiling, What are you doing here?" Eriol asked, looked extremely relieved and happy becaus of the chance to escape the wrath of Li Syaoran.

"I came here to remind you both about the ball tomorrow." Meiling said

" I'm not going. You know that I'm tired of those stupid balls. I don't want to be chasing by the obsessed girls again." Said Syaoran.

"You haven't let me finish yet. The ball will going to be hold at the Starlight kingdom. It's mean that you can see your Sakura again." Meiling said.

" Why didn't you say so in the first place? I'm going to get ready for the ball." Even before anyone can blink, he was already out of their sight.

"He sure is hopeless, Isn't he?" Said Eriol shooking his head.

" So are you, Eriol." Said Meiling.

"Huh, I'm not the one crazy in love with Sakura". Said Eriol puzzled.

"You idiot, I'm talking about the fact that you have a hot for Tomoyo." Said Meiling with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

" What're you talking about? I'm not in love with Tomoyo." He stammered. Then like Syaoran, he ran fast to the door before Meiling could say another word.

" Hum" Meiling signed " I have two lovesick boys as my cousin, lucky me."

* * *

><p>Ah! Finally finish about the love story of SS, next chapter it will be of ET about their first met. Ready to go the ball of the years everyone. It will be full of surprise and romance. Wait until the next update at next weekend, I promise.<p>

Please read and rewiew! Lot of hugs and love.


	4. Chapter 4: The Ball

**Chap 4: The Ball **

_The Ball, 7p.m:_

As expected, The Ball was enormous, extremely gorgeous and splendid. In front of the door there were grand stairs lined with red carpet which will be the guest's main entrance to the hall. When the guests arrived, their names and titles were shouted by the guard standing next to the door. There were also two chairs in the center, especially reserved for the king and queen throne and another two smaller chairs for the crown prince and the princess. At the right side corner, the orchestra playing soothing melodies. On the left side was the buffet table. There were rounds tables with candle lights in the middle of each table circling the huge dance door. The ballroom was decorated with finest ornaments and many kind of flowers: peonies, roses, lilies, cherry blossom,… you name it you have it. Some dim lantern lightings and candles were situated around the walls of the ballroom, giving it a warm feeling. The room was filled with royals and nobles all over the world .Kings, queens, princes and princesses, etc… were all attend. Glasses of wine chimed against one another as laughter and chatting rang throughout the room. All were happy and excited_. _However, they were unaware the ones that was truly unhappy except maybe for the poor purple hair princess and her auburn cousin/ best friend/ victim of her fashion talent so-called-model/guardian and the list continued.

"Why do I have to wear this? It's uncomfortable and I look ridiculous." Whined Sakura for the God-knows-how-many-times since the ball had started.

"No, you look fine. This was the best masterpiece I've made in my entire life. Are you even having doubting in my skill? Oh Sakura I thought that I had tried my best to make you a perfect dress but I must be wrong, so the time I put my heart in this dress is waste. I'm sorry that I'm not talented enough." Said Tomoyo in feign hurt voice. She knew it's a bit overdramatically but she was so tired to repeat persuading ever so dense her cousin many times that she looked wonderful and beyond beautiful. In fact Sakura has drawn every one's attention since she stepped into the ball room especially the male ones and that seem provoking her brother in to a dangerous scary state, sent daggers to some guys who decided brave enough to approach her and Sakura. She shook her head in disbelief, Touya always the a little uh on the second thought scratch that may be a lot over-protective toward her and Sakura even she was adopted by her aunt after her miscarriage in an accident. But Sonomi has treated her like her real daughter and even spoiled her .Sakura and herself had grown close to each other like real cousin to the point inseparable more than twin sister during their childhood. Touya who was the type of guy not like to show real emotions even love Sakura in a sisterly love. She knew that he loved the both equal but sometimes she thought that the bond between Sakura and Touya are more like siblings than his and he, Not that she jealous or any things else it's just that she felt like in her whole life as if she was in the wrong position, she knew that the idea seem paranoid. Somehow it's the right suspicious, people said that she was perceptive maybe she can trust her instinct in this.

"Hoe, I'm sorry. I know that you have a great fashion sense Tomoyo, I didn't mean to offend you."Said Sakura apologetically.

" Wow she actually believed in my easy-to see through act. As if it was a surprise, after all she is Sakura-chan, my so trusting Kura chan."Thought Tomoyo." No problem, I know you don't want to upset me Sakura but can you at least try to be enjoy yourself. Please for me." Said Tomoyo used her fake pout and teary eyes.

"Alright I will try my best but I'm not promise anything Tomoyo. Everyone's kept staring at me like I had just jumped out of nowhere. It's start creeping me out. Do I look so terrible? ". Signed Sakura.

" More like they are ogling you. That girl must start to give herself more credit but it's so my typical Kawaii Sakura chan." Thought Tomoyo amused at her best friend's naivety.

"If you aren't gonna trust my words then here come the helpful source." Said Tomoyo with a starry-eyed at a certain guest at the main entrance who had just stepped in with his companions.

Curiously, Sakura slowly turned her head to find out what had made the usual composed girl to lose composure.

She saw a good looking boy with navy blue hair and deep sapphire eyes that seem searching for something or rather certain someone. When the guy's eyes landed on her cousin his face lit up like a candle and she could had sworn that Tomoyo was swooning." There goes my answer, only he could make Tomoyo act like a crazy fan girl. She said that I'm a slow one but at least I knew that they are so in love. Geeze they better are dating soon instead of blushing at each other".

Suddenly, she froze as a realization hit her. " If Eriol is here that mean…." A terror stricken in her beautiful face " AH It can't be true. Oh Kami sama why do you hate me so much? What did I do wrong, except storming on Touya foot when he call me Kaijuu, playing a few pranks or it is because I sneaking out of the castle without permission. But why it is him that you sent to punish me? HOOOEEE.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome the most important guests this evening. May I introduce Queen Li Yelan, princess Li Xiefa, princess Li Fuutie, princess Li Fanren, princess Li Feimei, Countess Li MeiLing of Moonshine Kingdom. Honor to present crown prince of Sunrise Kingdom Eriol Hiragizawa and crown prince of Moonshine Kingdom Li Syaoran."

" AHHH! My nightmare has come true. Somebody help me." Wailed Sakura silently. Poor girl if she knew that the person she try to avoid most soon would be the one she destined for eternity.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone. Gomen Nasai, I know that it has been about two month since my last updated but in that two month so many things happened to me. So many tests and I'm in grade 9th I have to study like crazy. I'm not some freaking genius you know and the writer's block didn't help anything. My story isn't good, my grammar is horrible but i hope that you continue supporting it. Please read and review<p>

Once again I'm really sorry.


	5. Chapter 5: The dance

**Chap 5: Newfound friendship**

All the women from old to young stared at the two crown princes look unbelievable handsome in the best royal robes had just stepped in the ballroom with lust filling in their eyes. Eriol was wearing a silver bell decorated by some sapphires, ocean blue suit with white shirt and pants. Syaoran was wearing a golden belt, red dragon embroidery at the center of it with forest green suit and white tunic, loose pants. Both of them just worthy to drool over. But Eriol Hiragizawa and Li Syaoran paid no attention at the girls who were winking, blowing kisses at them with obvious flirtatious intention, only looking for the sight of their auburn and lavender hair goddesses had captured their hearts. Then they saw the most beautiful girls they've set eyes on. Tomoyo and Sakura stood out from the crowd full of pretty women with their magnificent beauty.

Princess Tomoyo looked splendid and wonderful in her long flowing violet dress with no sleeves that make her sparkling amethyst eyes stand out. The top of the dress had pearls making small plum flowers while the bottom extended outwards until the ruffles hit the ground covering her purple slippers. Her long lavender hair done in wavy curls pulled into a high ponytail by a sky blue ornament reached the end of her back. Eriol was speechless for once in his lifetime. Sakura was no less than her princess, she looked attractive and entrancing in the strapless light shimmering pink gown. The top of the dress hugged her every curve up to her waist and the bottom part extended to the ground with many transparent fabric layers. The dress was embroidered with emeralds and cherry blossom patterns from the bottom of the dress climbing to the top. Her silky, navy auburn hair was loose with few strands framed her face as the rest of it cascaded down to her waist. To highlight her eyes, she adorned in her neck a pendant had shaped of a cherry blossom and inside of the flower was a golden star. Syaoran could only gape at her exquisite appearance. Sakura was unaware of the admired glance from Syaoran talking to the queen and the king at their throne but on the other hand Tomoyo was blushing six shades of red under prince Eriol's gaze.

After the Li royal and Eriol exchanged greetings with Kinomoto royal, the princes approached their dream girls. Eriol and Tomoyo blushing like tomatoes at each other when Eriol finally had courage to ask her a dance then shyly guided her to the dance floor. Sakura just simply glared heatedly at Syaoran who was smirking devilishly.

Unexpectedly, he gentle grabbed her soft, smooth hand placed a short kiss on her palm like a Prince charming who he was. That action cause Sakura flushed adorably, some pink tints appeared on her cheeks. In a husky, warm voice he spoke

"Will you fair lady honor me a dance with you? After all you are my escort tonight."

This time Sakura felt like screaming, she was appointed by the queen herself to be the escort of Syaoran all night meaning she had to accept his offer, not having any escape Sakura nodded her head while slowly extending out her hand to him. Syaoran held one hand onto Sakura's own tightly as the other wrapped around her small waist possessively and protectively then lead her to the dance floor. Electric shock past through Sakura, she stared at him. Why did she feel all nervous like butterflies inside her stomach whenever he touched her? When their eyes locked, Syaoran felt like his soul seemed to be draw in her striking stunning emerald orbs, one of things he loved about her the most. Unknown to Syaoran, Sakura was hypnotized by his intense, captivating amber eyes. She blushed and couldn't help but thinking Syaoran was one hell hot guy. Li Syaoran had grown exceptionally tall and had a muscular, well built form over the years had gone by due to all his training since childhood with messy, unruly dark chocolate hair always fell over his forehead and trailed over his eyes. Any girl could fall in love with him just by a look. Too bad the only girl hadn't fallen for him was the one he hopelessly, utterly in love with because he has irritated her since their first met.

"Just for you to know I'm not a good dancer so don't complain if I accidently stepped on your feet." Said Sakura ignored the fact that she was blushing furiously.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead." Replied Syaoran then give her a heart-stopping smile.

_**For whole my life**_

_**Searching for my soul mate**_

_**Then I have found you**_

_**The other half of me**_

_**My true love, my angel**_

_**You brighten my day**_

_**With your sun shining smile**_

_**Your sparkling eyes**_

_**Rival with light of stars**_

_**Guide me out of darkness**_

_**Don't fly away, my angel**_

_**Just let me hold you**_

_**I'll hold you tight**_

_**Never let you go**_

"You know, I love this song." Said Syaoran suddenly as they were dancing.

"You the stoic Li Syaoran like a love song, who would have thought." Giggled Sakura.

"So what I could actually like a song. I'm a human or did you think that I'm a stone or something else." Syaoran said jokingly.

" Uhm to tell you the truth I used to think like that but now I'm not so sure anymore. I mean you like a love song,are laughing and be nice to me. Who are you? What have you done with the real Li Syaoran. "

"Daidouji-san, I know I'm not the kindest person to you for the past year, I have teased you, pulled a few pranks on you but I'm didn't have intentions to hurt you. So can you accept my apology and I'm promise I'll try to be nice."

" Of course I'll accept your apology and by the way please call me Sakura. I don't like it when people call me by my last name." Syaoran's breath caught in his throat when she gave him a dazzling smile. "Then please call me Syaoran, Sakura"

" But only your family and close friends call you Syaoran, that mean we are friends right?" Sakura asked hopefully.

" Yes, I'd like to be your friend, Sakura." Syaoran smile on of his rare smiles." Maybe something more in the future. "Thought silently Syaoran." I must thank MeiLing for her advice earlier."

*_Flashback:_

_In the Moonshine castle, 5:30 p.m_

" Why are you looking so desperate, Syaoran? In a few minutes we will teleport to the Starlight kingdom, you in all of people should be pleased." MeiLing asked curiously at her cousin who was dong the thing that she didn't know that he can do: sulking.

" I'm glad to see Sakura again. But she won't happy to see me, I'm sure of it." Syaoran signed miserably

"It serves you right for teasing her. I don't blame her for hating you."

"Hey, you have to support me not chide me. What kind of cousin are you." Exclaimed Syaoran.

" You made fun of her and expected her to like you? Dream on, cousin. As kind-hearted as Sakura is, it was impossible." Said MeiLing raising an eyebrow at Syaoran.

" I know that is not the best way to treat her but I just want her to notice me." Syaoran ran a hand through his chococolate hair making it more messy than possible and groaned in frustration.

" Then you can start making a better impression by apologized for those mean thing you did in the past and be polite to her. Sakura is not the kind of girl to hold a grudge against someone for long, she definitely will give you a chance."

" Really, you think so?" Syaoran rejoice asked.

" I know so. Now can you please get your butt over here and help Auntie Yelan prepare the teleport spell so that we can get to the ball." MeiLing shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

Syaoran quickly covered his ears for his own safety " Alright no need to yell. Someday I swear you will make me deaf."

_* End Flaskback._

_**My love for you**_

_**Will last for eternity**_

_**I give you my sword**_

_**I give you my heart**_

_**I give you my soul**_

_**I give you everything**_

_**Just let your happiness**_

_**Never fade away from you**_

_**Let me be your prince**_

_**Always love you**_

_**Always beside you**_

_**Always cherish you**_

_**Always adore you**_

_**Always protect you**_

_**Let me be in your heart**_

_**There will be no doubt**_

_**That I love you**_

_**Forever**_

As they continued dancing, talking Sakura found herself enjoy the company from the guy she used to dislike. She saw Syaoran in a new light, a good friend to be with. Little did she know that her feelings will soon to be changed. Sakura and Syaoran swirled in the dance, they began to get absorbed into their partner. The whole world behind them dissolved to nothing, just like there were only two of them exist. The moment seemed to be perfect, nothing could ruin it. Almost nothing.

"The Dark force is coming. The castle is under attack."


End file.
